Alone At Last
by moony1
Summary: Relena's throwing a party and everyone is there. She plays match maker. Now everyone is no longer alone, everyone but her...
1. Default Chapter Title

This is a little different. It has not a trace of Yaoi, but (I don't want to spoil the surprise) I know most of my normal fans will not be happy with me for this. Please don't flame me. I needed to make a change, but don't worry this is the only one!!! LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing Characters, or claim to, but I do own the story line. No taking it!! I just had an encounter with someone who took my 'Destiny' story and posted it on FF.net. I don't want it to happen again. I work hard on this, just as much as any author does. It is disrespectful, not only to the author, but you the thief. This proves you have no faith in yourself or your writing capabilities. My advice to you is to try and do it yourself. You just might surprise yourself. And if the person who took my story is reading this I want to tell you that I forgive you and I hope that you will try writing something yourself. If so, send it to me and I'll be more than willing to help you with it. now on with the important stuff, the story...  
Love,  
Moony  
Alone at Last  
By Moony  
  
It was a beautiful party. Of course it was Relena's. No one else on Earth or in the colonies could throw such parties. Quatre just watched as some girls across the room pointed at him and giggled. He always found it funny when girls or women did that. He smiled at them then turned his head back to the stairs as everyone else. Relena was now going to make her appearance. And there she was. The beautiful princess of the world. She wore a long white dress with gold trim on the bottom and on the shoulders of the dress. She touched the beam on the balcony she was standing on and smiled. Only Quatre and Heero could see through that smile. It was fake. The music stopped and everyone awaited Relena's announcement.  
"Thank you everyone for coming," She sighed sweetly. Everyone smiled and clapped, as they always seemed to. How could just a few words from her mouth cause people to love her like they did?   
'But they don't love the real me,' Relena thought. 'No one knows the real me or loves the real me.' She headed on down the stairs with the smile plastered on her face. She saw all the rich young men waiting for her to ask her to dance. Relena wanted nothing to do with any of them. She could only dream of being in one man's arms and that was Heero Yuy. She looked up a bit to try and see if he was there, but he wasn't. She would have to suffer with these men on her own, but then she saw beautiful wild blond hair that could only belong to one man, Quatre Rabba Winner. She nearly ran to him. Ignoring all the calls from the men she passed.   
"Oh, Quatre," She said loudly to keep the other men away. "I am so glad you are here! I was so hoping you would come." Quatre smiled.  
"Relena, you look lovely," Quatre replied. "Would you like to dance?"   
"Oh, of course," Relena smiled. If she wasn't going to be in Heero's arms she would prefer being in Quatre's than any other man's here. After they were dancing Relena decided to thank Quatre. "Thanks for saving me," She whispered in his ear.   
"No problem, Relena," Quatre said back.  
"Is Heero here?" Relena asked. It was the question Quatre was dreading. He always hated telling her Heero would not be there.  
"No, he's not," Quatre said and tried not to look her in the eyes.   
"Oh."  
"You know he never comes. Why do you always wait for him?" Quatre asked. Relena looked up at Quatre and smiled sadly with tears brimming her eyes.   
"I love him. I don't know why or how I do, but I do. I can't look at another man with out thinking of him. I'll wait forever knowing he'll never come. That's what love is," Relena said sorrowfully.  
"Come along," Quatre smiled. "We'll go outside for some fresh air." Quatre led Relena out into her garden. Quatre did notice there was one pair of eyes in the crowd that he couldn't shake off. Was Heero really there?  
  
Duo watched Quatre lead Relena outside. She looked like she was about to cry.   
'Heero, she really needs you. Why aren't you here?' Duo thought and downed another glass of wine. He was going to have fun tonight. He knew Relena expected it from him, or she wouldn't of invited him.   
"Now for some hott chicks," Duo said to himself after placing his wineglass on a wait's tray as he rolled it by. He grinned and started looking over all the ladies. Most were old diplomat's wives. Duo made a face in disgust and shuttered. Duo was just about to find Relena and tell her he was leaving when he saw two stunning legs. His eyes went up to the body to see whom those lovely legs belonged to. She had a slightly short skirt on and the dress that she was wearing clung to her body.   
'Nice hips... nice curves...aw... small chest, all well...' Duo thought as he looked her over. 'Well the dress is cut low enough... oh my God...'   
"Hilde?" Duo asked the girl as he walked up to her.  
"Oh, hi Duo! How are you? I'm glad to see you here. I was hoping I'd see some one I knew!" Hilde said happily.  
"I'm fine and what are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
"The same thing you are silly, enjoying the party," Hilde smiled and sipped some Champaign she had. Duo had never thought of Hilde like, like... this. She had always seemed to be the Tom-boy who he teamed up with for a while, but now she was as hott as any woman in a miss America pageant, hell Duo was sure Hilde would win and if she didn't he would have to kill a few judges.   
"Relena invited you?" Duo asked.  
"No," Hilde said in a fake dramatic voice. "I sunk in! Of course she invited me. From what I hear everyone who was involved with um, the 'mission' has been invited to this party."  
"You mean Wufei was... Oh no," Duo sighed and buried his face in his right hand.   
"Now, now, Duo," Hilde smiled and touched Duo's shoulder. "I never said he was going to actually come. Duo looked down at Hilde and grinned.  
"Would you like to dance," Duo asked. Hilde turned her head to see a waiter coming by with a rolling cart. She put her drink on the cart as it passed and turned back to Duo.  
"I would love to," She smiled. Duo took the little woman in his arms and pulled her gracefully onto the dance floor.   
"So how have you been?" Duo asked.   
"I've been wonderful. I met someone," Hilde replied. Duo gave her a shocked look.  
"Who is this someone?" Duo asked. Hilde grinned.  
"Oh, just a wonderful guy. He's living with me," Hilde smiled.  
"Living with you? Is he here?" Duo stuttered and stopped dancing.  
"No he's not here. He's at home. I couldn't bring him to this," Hilde said.  
"I want to meet him!" Duo said with a spark of jealousy in his eyes.  
"Alright. I'm more than sure you two will get along wonderfully!" Hilde giggled.  
'Don't count on it,' Duo thought. 'I'm going to kill him, who ever he is.' Hilde kept smiling. Her plan was working.   
'Thank you, Relena,' Hilde thought as they began dancing again.  
  
  
"Thank you Quatre. I think the fresh air is helping," Relena smiled and wiped the last tear away from her eyes. They stood on a balcony that looked over Relena's garden.  
"Relena, Why do you love him so much?" Quatre asked and leaned up against the railing.   
"I don't know. I just do. It's not something I can really help, but lets not talk about him or my problems. Someone's going to be here that you might like to see," Relena said and looked over at Quatre.  
"Who?" Quatre asked.  
"Dorothy," Relena replied. "She's going to be a little late, but she'll be here. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't here already."  
"Dorothy?" Quatre said a little shocked. Relena smiled.  
"When she gets here feel no obligation to me. I want you to have a good time. You two haven't seen each other in a while. You need to catch up. You wouldn't believe what she's doing now!" Relena smiled.  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"Well, She's a school teacher. Kindergarten! Do you believe it! Dorothy Catalonia a kindergarten teacher," Relena shook her head happily. "She has changed from the war hungry girl we all once knew."  
"Yeah..." Quatre said. He looked down at his feet. "A school teacher?" he whispered to himself. Relena giggled and looked back at the ballroom just in time to see Dorothy walk in.   
"There she is!" Relena smiled and walked to the door. She opened it and Quatre joined her by her side. She put her arm in his. "It's now or never," she smiled and headed to Dorothy. Dorothy saw them and smiled. She waved slightly and Relena just walked faster. She could tell that Quatre was nervous because of how tense his hold on her arm was becoming. They reached Dorothy. She had grown so much physically and mentally. Dorothy was nearly 5' 8" now and Relena was only 5' 2", Luckily Quatre had grown as well, he was now 6' 2". Relena looked up at Dorothy. "I'm so glad that you could make it!"   
"Hello Relena, Quatre. I'm glad to see you two as well. How have you been?" Dorothy said politely.   
"I've been alright," Relena smiled. "The usual you know." Relena turned her head to the side to see someone else walking in. It was Trowa. "Oh look there's Trowa. I must go greet him. You two stay here and talk. I'll be right back. Relena pulled her arm from Quatre and headed over to Trowa and the two other women he came with. Relena was guessing that one of them was his sister, Cathrine. She walked up to the three. "Trowa, how lovely to see you. I am so very glad you made it," Relena smiled.   
"Relena," Trowa said plainly. One of the ladies he brought stepped in front of Trowa.  
"Relena Darlian, how lovely to see you finally. I'm Cathrine, Trowa's older sister," the lady said.  
"Oh, Cathrine, how lovely to finally meet you," Relena said and put her hand out to Cathrine. Cathrine shook her hand.   
"You must excuse my brother. He's never been too talkative," Cathrine smiled.   
"Of course," Relena smiled. "But who is the other lady with him?" Cathrine turned to see Trowa and the mystery woman dancing.   
"That's his betrothed, Midii Une," Cathrine smiled. "Such good news that he's finally going to settle down. I don't know where he and Midii met, but she's a wonderful woman and the way she is with Trowa is amazing. He's opened up to her more than anyone I've ever seen Trowa with, including Quatre! Speaking of Quatre, where is he?"  
"Oh he's with Dorothy Catalonia. The two are now dancing. What about you? Where's your date?" Relena said.  
"Oh," Cathrine smiled. "My husband is back home taking care of everything and the children you know. I just wanted to see everyone so bad he told me to just go and that he would take care of everything. He's such a wonderful man."  
"He must be," Relena smiled. "If you'll excuse me. I must go and greet some one I see walking in."   
  
  
"So, Quatre what have you been doing with yourself?" Dorothy asked as he twirled her around.  
"The usual. Taking care of my father's business," Quatre replied.   
"I meant in your love life," Dorothy explained.  
"Oh, nothing's happened then. I haven't dated in a while," Quatre replied.  
"Why?"  
"Too busy I guess," Quatre replied. "And what about you how's your love life?"  
"There's no love life with me either. My kids keep me busy enough," Dorothy sighed. "I guess we both have very busy lives huh?"   
"Yeah," Quatre replied. Dorothy looked up at Quatre.   
"Quatre, do you think we could make it work if we tried?" Dorothy asked.  
"I don't know, but we could try and see."   
"I think we should," Dorothy replied.  
"Me too," Quatre said and leaned down. Dorothy met him in the middle and their lips met.   
  
"Midii, Do you see what I see?" Trowa asked. Midii looked over at Dorothy and Quatre.   
"That they are kissing?" Midii asked.   
"Yes. I was wondering when they would finally come around," Trowa said.   
"You know, I was wondering the same thing about you only a few months ago," Midii replied.  
"And when we were ten I was wonder the same about you," Trowa shot back. Midii looked at him and smiled.   
"Well, I guess we got what we asked for," Midii said and pulled Trowa down to her. She kissed him. Trowa pulled up and smiled a smile only Midii could see.  
"Yes we did," he said and came back down and kissed her.  
  
Duo looked over at the two couples kissing and his mouth dropped.  
"Hilde! Look at that!" He said and pointed at the couples. Hilde looked over and nearly choked on her drink.   
"No way! Dorothy and Quatre!" she gasped.   
"Do you and that guy you met do that?" Duo asked. Hilde looked up at him.   
"Why?" She asked. "Are you jealous?"   
"Uh..." Hilde just smiled and pulled Duo down to her.   
"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled and kissed him. Duo was more than happy to oblige Hilde, but he pulled out.  
"What about that other guy?" He asked.  
"Oh, Buster, my dog? I don't think he'll mind," Hilde smiled and pulled Duo's lips back down to hers.  
  
Relena Greeted Sally Po Chang and Wufei Chang. The two had been married for a while now and from the look of Sally she was expecting. Relena walked up to them, but saw they were in awe of something. She turned and saw. Three couples kissing. She smiled. She was glad they were happy.   
"Hello, Relena," Sally said when she noticed Relena in front of them. "It seems Cupid has made the rounds tonight."  
"It has," Relena smiled. "Good evening Sally, Wufei."   
"Hello," Sally smiled. Wufei grunted his hello. "Where's Heero?" Relena gave Sally a shocked look. "Oh, I'm sorry Relena."  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Relena said and put on a fake smile. "He's never here. There's no difference. I think I'll go and let you two dance."   
Relena headed out to her balcony where she and Quatre stood earlier. She left the door open to listen to the music and people talk this time. She looked down at her garden and sighed. The moon was glowing down magnificently tonight. She thought about everyone she knew. Each one had found love some way or another tonight. Why hadn't she? Where was her lover? She sighed and rested her elbows on the balcony rail.   
"Heero, come back here!" A young woman's voice said and Relena felt a yank on her dress. She looked down into little Persian eyes. It was a little boy.   
"Miss Relena?" the child asked.   
"Yes?" She smiled and squatted down to his height.   
"I, I," the boy stuttered.   
"Oh Heero, why did you run from me?" a young woman came and picked the boy up. She looked up at Relena. "Hello Miss Darlian, I'm Sylvia Noventa Yuy." The woman put her free arm out to Relena.  
"Yuy?" Relena asked and her stomach did a flip.  
"Yes that's my husband's last name. You should know him, Heero Yuy," Sylvia smiled. Relena nearly passed out. "Would you like to see him?"   
"Uh, uh, no," Relena gulped. "I have to leave. Excuse me." Relena passed Sylvia and ran through the ballroom. Past Hilde and Duo who were completely confused, then she passed Trowa, Midii, Wufei, and Sally. Lastly she passed Dorothy and Quatre who looked at each other than ran after Relena. Relena slammed the door to her room and threw herself on her bed as she cried her heart out. "It can't be true," She mumbled through her tears. "It's not true!" She slammed her fist agents her pillow. "Noooo."   
"Relena?" Quatre whispered through the door as he knocked on it. Dorothy was behind him waiting.  
"Leave me alone!" was Relena's reply. Quatre had never heard her be so harsh. He opened the door anyway and walked in with Dorothy behind him. Relena looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "Did you know?" she asked angrily.  
"Know what?" Quatre asked.  
"That Heero was married and had a child?" Relena whispered and began crying again. Quatre and Dorothy gasped at the same time.  
"No!" Quatre said. "No one did. Who?"   
"Silvia Noventa!"  
"Noventa?" Dorothy whispered. "She's the granddaughter of the man Heero killed at the beginning of the war..."   
"I wonder if Heero felt a dept to her so he married her..." Quatre added.  
"Leave me!" Relena cried suddenly. "Leave me alone!"  
"As long as you promise to do nothing to yourself!" Dorothy said and walked over to Relena. She pulled her friend up by the shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Do you promise me?"  
"Yes," Relena whispered. "Now leave." Dorothy got up and walked over to Quatre. She took his hand.  
"Let her be now. She will be alright," Dorothy said and the two walked out together with Quatre shutting the door behind him.   
"Are you sure she will do nothing to herself?" Quatre asked as they walked back to the ball.  
"She has never lied to me. She will not now. I have been close to her for a long time. She does not go back on her word, even in a case like this. She's a very brave and strong," Dorothy replied.  
"I know, but I don't know what I'll do to Heero if I see him soon. He may be the perfect soldier, but he's not a man at all," Quatre said with a touch of anger in his voice.   
"I know," Dorothy replied as they looked at everyone from the top of the stairs. The headed down. "I know..."  
  
  
**** NOTE**** Okay guys this is not going to be too long, but I hope you liked it. It's a twist I know and Relena doesn't end up with Heero, but I had to make something a little different. Okay I need to know what you guys want. Do you think Relena should live her life alone and endlessly pining over Heero, even though he's married and will never come for her, or should she meet someone new? I'll try and put what ever you guys want in the next chapter.  
Love,  
Moony  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This story is not about two people falling in love. It's about a woman learning to love herself and learning how to live again after all her dreams have been shattered. But then again it is about people falling in, but not Relena. Rather, Duo and Hilde, and Dorothy and Quatre, (this chapter is more focused on Relena though), will be in part 3.  
Alone At last  
Part 2   
By Moony  
  
"I'm so worried about her," Duo said to Quatre and Trowa as they ate breakfast together. "She's done nothing but work, work, work. I don't know when she sleeps, or even if she does. If I see Heero I'll kill him."  
"Now this really isn't Heero's fault. If he loves Sylvia, then that's his right," Trowa stated.  
"It's not about that," Quatre said. "He should have told her long ago. He knew how she felt and he led her on. How old is that child of his? He's been married for a while and every time I saw them together he always acted interested in her and very single. No, this isn't about love. That's something I don't think Heero knows about." Trowa sighed.   
"You're right; he is wrong," Trowa agreed.   
"And look at all of us. I have to thank Relena for putting crazy ideas in Hilde's head, other wise I don't think she and I would be dating now," Duo said.  
"Yes and she made me be with Dorothy at the party and now we are extremely happy. It seems everyone but her has someone," Quatre sighed. "It's such a shame. She's such a wonderful woman."  
"She cared nothing for herself..." Duo added.   
"And now I go off and break her heart," a new voice added. The three other men looked at Heero Yuy as he stood in the doorway.  
"How dare you show your face here," Quatre said and stood up. "I want you to leave now!"  
"Listen," Heero said. "I was going to tell her, but she never gave me a chance and I didn't want to hurt her."  
"But it was inevitable that you would. Why would you now cause her such torture? She'll look back and see that she's pined and waited for you for years when it was pointless and she could have been doing so much more!" Quatre cried.  
"And better," Duo added under his breath. Heero gave him a death glare. Duo ignored it.   
"How is she?" Heero asked and turned back to Quatre.  
"Why should you care? You didn't before!" Quatre shot back.  
"She's fine," Trowa said plainly.  
"Good," Heero said. "That's all I needed to hear." And with that Heero walked out the door.  
"Why'd you tell him that?" Quatre asked Trowa.  
"If Heero can lie to Relena about his life than we can lie to Heero about Relena's," Trowa explained.   
  
"Relena, you must stop this! It will only make things worse," Dorothy begged as Relena ignored her. "You're killing yourself. You are working far too much. You need to rest. Do you even sleep anymore?"  
"Yes. I sleep... enough," Relena replied and over looked a new treaty she was working on.  
"You dream about him don't you? Is that why you aren't sleeping?" Dorothy asked. Relena glared at her.   
"No! I don't want to even think of him!" Relena replied and slammed the paper down.  
"Relena, please don't do this! There are so many men out there who would love you and treat you like you should be treated!"  
"I don't want a man! I will never love again!" Relena replied She turned around and glared at Dorothy. There was a silence for a moment. Then Relena said, as she turned her head, "Now leave. I am busy."  
"I'll tell him," Dorothy said and crossed her arms on her chest. "I'll tell him that you are working yourself to death and have him see you!" Relena looked at Dorothy.  
"No, you wouldn't!"  
"Wouldn't I?" Dorothy replied.   
"I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him and I don't need you here nagging me on about him!"  
"Fine Relena, but someday he will find out and he'll come and you won't know how to handle it. You need to get over him and move on!"   
"I will when I'm ready," Relena replied. "Until then I do not want to see you or speak with you again. Now leave."  
"You mean you will throw away our friendship because I want to see you move on and live again? Smile for real instead of put on a fake smile? Fall in love again and be content as you were before you found out about his wife? For the first time in your life, Relena, I do believe you are being selfish! You are nothing but a child who wants a toy that you can't have and now you will attack the ones that say get a different toy that will love you and suit you. I don't believe you sometimes. I wish you could see how I'm seeing this. I love you Relena and I don't want to see you hurting. Please believe me. I want you to be happy," Dorothy pleaded.  
"I am happy... with my work. Now go. I'll call you when I feel you understand how I feel and what I'm going through, because apparently you don't or you'd let me be the way I am now."  
"Understand, Understand? I spent four years of my life thinking the man I loved hated me and regretting everything that happened to us before. When I stabbed him and nearly killed him! You think I don't know what agony is? You are being so childish, Relena. I can't believe you! I don't know what else to do, good bye Relena. I do hope you come to me when you understand what I'm saying," Dorothy sighed and left.  
  
"Did you speak with her?" Quatre asked Dorothy as she walked in.  
"Yes, but I'm afraid that she's worse than we thought. She does not want to speak with me again. She's killing herself, Quatre," Dorothy whispered. "We must do something. She's going to hurt herself terribly if we don't."  
"I know, but what can we do? The only way she'll get over him is if she wants to. She won't allow another man in her life until she does and that doesn't seem likely now."  
"I know, but there must be something... something we can do..." Dorothy said thoughtfully. "She'll see me no more. Maybe if we have some one else talk to her, Sally perhaps or Trowa?"  
"Sally maybe, but not Trowa. I'm afraid they aren't close enough," Quatre replied.  
"What about Duo or Hilde? You know how close Relena is with Duo."  
"It's worth a try. Could you bring me the vid-phone?"   
"Of course."  
  
  
"Relena please you must listen to me," Duo pleaded to Relena. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Heero is not worth this." Relena looked up at Duo from her work with fire sparked in her eyes.  
"Do not say his name," Relena ordered. "Please..." Relena looked back at her computer screen. "Do you think I don't know these things, Duo? Do you think I don't know how much I'm hurting you and everyone? I just don't know what else to do. I'm lost."  
"Then let us help you, please, Relena, you have so much to live for and Heer... he, is not one of them," Hilde begged. Relena looked up at Duo and Hilde with watery eyes.  
"I want to live again. I just don't know how..." Hilde walked over to Relena.   
"First," She smiled and turned off Relena's computer. "You must stop working so hard and sleep." She took Relena's hands and helped her up, leading her out of the room and into her bedroom. She placed Relena in her bed after Duo had rolled down the sheets. Hilde pulled the blankets up to Relena and tucked her in. "then tomorrow you must talk to Dorothy, then we will begin with a vacation to anywhere in the world and some wonderful men for you to meet. Now don't let that mind of yours wonder. Sleep and dream about a wonderful cruse or a wonderful land of peace and ease, good night, Relena. Your new life starts tomorrow," Hilde smiled with Duo by her side. She switched the lights off and shut the door. Relena sighed, but did allow her mind to wonder because she hadn't since the night she found out. She allowed her mind to induce everything that had happened and what was to come. 'Heero, you've been controlling my life from the first day I met you and now with out you I didn't know what to do, but I'm going to learn how to be as I should be, independent and living again...'   
  
Relena shielded her eyes from the sun as she stepped off the deck of the cruse ship. Finally she was in the Bahamas. Dorothy, Quatre, Duo and Hilde were all with her. Hilde put her hand on Relena's shoulder. Relena turned and looked at the sweet little German girl.   
"This is going to be great," Hilde smiled. Relena smiled and nodded. She was forcing happiness upon herself. It was so hard, but she had to, for her friend's sake. Relena sighed and walked off the boat. Things were going to be so different now. She was almost completely sure she would never fall in love again. It didn't seem possible to fall in love with anyone anymore. Now it was more than just her lost love for Heero, but her fear of being hurt again. She had been dealing with the truth about Heero for a month now. She had become used to it, even though it still seemed almost unreal.   
"Come on Relena," Duo smiled and walked past her. "We still have to check in and all that good jazz." Relena smiled at Duo's American slang. "But," he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll all have a great time here." Relena nodded at Duo. Duo seemed just like a big brother to her. Always protecting and guiding her. She wondered if Millardo could have been like that if they had grown up. He was furious when he heard of Heero's deception on his little sister, but Noin, who told him calmed him quickly and explained that Relena was doing well. At that time it was a lie, but Relena had requested not to see her brother. Noin also told Zechs the plans of Relena's four closest friends. He had approved, which it didn't really matter to Duo, Hilde, Dorothy, or Quatre if he did or didn't.   
As the group passed the ticket booth as man watched them. Relena turned and noticed him. He quickly turned away, but he did not forget the face that owned the eyes that had just locked with his. He knew who she was, but he couldn't help but to think there was more to that woman than just a vice-minister and a queen. He wanted to meet the woman underneath all those name attachments. He wondered, though, if that would be possible with all those bodyguards of hers around her. He laughed at himself and went back to the work he was supposed to be doing.  
Relena noticed him, though no one else in her group did. He had soft brown hair and a dark tan one would expect the locals to have on this sunny island. She could see traces of highlights from the sun as well. His eyes were a soft hazel Relena had never seen before. She quickly turned back to her friends and walked on, trying to forget the beautiful face she had just seen.   
"What's the matter, Relena? You look flushed. Is it too hot here for you? Do we need to find some place with air conditioning?" Quatre asked when he noticed the blush on Relena's face. Although Duo agreed with Quatre, Dorothy and Hilde knew better. Relena was blushing about something. They didn't say a word though. They just smiled at each other.  
"No, Quatre. I'm fine. I promise. Lets just get to the hotel," Relena sighed.   
  
  
Heero sat at his desk working at his laptop. He could hear Sylvia in the kitchen with his son. He tried to focus on his work, but she wouldn't leave his mind. Quatre had been right. He should have told her. He should have married her, not Sylvia. Why did he? What compelled him to? What had Relena ever done to him to make him want to marry someone else? The truth was a shock, he wasn't good enough for her. That's why he did it. He never felt he was good enough... and now look at him. He was almost the cause of her spiritual death. He had to thank Quatre and Duo. They were true friends and men. Duo was right, Relena did deserve better, but what if she got worse? The thought scared him. He knew where she was at the moment, in the Bahamas with Quatre and Duo. If she found somebody there would he be just as bad for her? Just as unworthy? He wondered, and gave a cynical laugh only the walls and himself could hear, if this was how Zechs felt about his little sister and marriage.   
"Heero!" Sylvia called. "I need you!" Heero got up and walked into the kitchen. He was now realizing how big his mistake was. But it was too late now...  
  
Relena sat on her beach chair, wearing sunglasses as she read a magazine.   
"Come on, Relena. You old lump!" Hilde laughed and pulled the magazine from Relena's hands. "You need to have some fun!"   
"Yeah!" Duo laughed and pulled Relena's chair off the ground.   
"Duo Maxwell, Put me down now!" Relena yelled. Duo was walking over to the pool.   
"Okay, you asked for it," Duo laughed and dumped her into the pool. Relena gasped when she felt the cold water. When she came back up out of the water she glared at Duo as she shivered. "Jeez Relena, did you gain weight?" Duo asked. Hilde was laughing behind him. Relena, with all her might slapped her hand across the water top, sending water flying at Duo.   
"Hey!" Duo yelled. Relena turned to get out.  
"Serves you right!" Dorothy said to Duo at the other end of the pool, but she was still smiling. Quatre was sitting behind her on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. Relena got out of the water and sighed. She should have been laughing and having a good time, but she wasn't. It didn't seem too much about Heero anymore, but something else. Something that had been with her even before she met Heero. Could it be that Heero had just been a blinder for this dark feeling in her? That her love for him had held it back all these years? She shook the thought off. That was silly... or was it?  
  
He was watching her and he knew he was acting crazy, but he couldn't help it. There was something in her eyes that attracted him. A loneliness he had never seen before, even in the most heart broken person. Even now as he watched her playing with her friends she lingered in her sadness.   
"What caused you to be this way? Who broke your heart?" he asked her as he watched her in the lobby of her hotel. He turned and was very shocked to see her walking towards him. He froze. She opened the door to the lobby. She had a towel wrapped around her waist and she was dabbing her wet hair with another. She passed him then stopped and turned back and looked at him. He never turned back to look at her. He just stood there in shock.   
"I saw you," she said. He, then turned and looked at her. "Yes, I did see you. You were working at the docking port for my cruse ship."  
"Y-Yes," he stuttered. She smiled brightly at him.   
"I knew it! What's your name?" She asked him.  
"I'm Jeremiah," he smiled. He stuck his hand out to her. She shook it. "And you're Relena Darilan."  
"Yes," She replied heavily.   
"Well, welcome to the Bahamas. You'll love it here. The sun is wonderful," Jeremiah smiled.  
"Yes I can tell, you've have such a lovely tan," Relena commented. He smiled and his hazel eyes sparkled. "Well, I'm dripping wet, I must change out of these things. It was good to meet you, Jeremiah." She turned to leave.  
"Oh, Relena," Jeremiah cried. Relena turned back at him "I-er-mean Miss Darilan."  
"Don't worry. Call me Relena."  
"Relena, I would like to ask you on a date," he said softly. Relena barely heard it. She smiled, but the smile held pain and Jeremiah could see it. "Don't even say anything," Jeremiah smiled when she opened her mouth. "I know the answer." Relena nodded.  
"I'm sorry," she replied. He smiled at her lovingly.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. You have your reasons. I am glad I talked to you though, good bye Relena," Jeremiah laughed and left.   
'He's so light hearted,' Relena thought and cocked her head to the side as she watched him leave. 'Not like's Duo, but something else. I gentle nature... maybe a mix between Duo and Quatre?' she shook her head at her thoughts. She was being silly again. She turned back to the direction she had been originally going and started again.  
  
Relena lied in her hotel room and stared at the ceiling blankly. Her mind had almost, it seemed shut off. Lack of sleep was the only think Relena could think to be the cause. She had tried sleeping, but it didn't come. She sighed and turned to her side and looked out the window. She could feel the darkness in her heart growing. What was wrong with her? He came to mind. Oh, how she hated him now. Hated how he played her for a fool for ten years. Ten years! Just the waist was enough to make Relena cry and now worst of all things, he has caused something in her to awaken or snap or what ever it did. She could no longer say yes to any man's offer, but she never could since the day she found him on the beach. The tears sprung in her eyes. It was so painful. Why hadn't he told her? It would have saved so many years of her life, saved her from wasting so much energy hoping that one day he would show up with a ring and marry her.   
"Stop it Relena," she yelled at herself. "Stop thinking about him!" She turned over and wiped the tears that had been falling from her face. "No more wasting tears on meaningless things anymore." She leaned up. "I will be happy again."   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

***NOTE***   
Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and this one should be less depressing near the end. I want to thank the people who reviewed on part II and cheered me on. I want to let everyone know that I will NOT take this story off FF.net. It is something I am proud of and I don't care if some people like it or not. It is no concern of mine. Again this is about the strength of a woman after the world she knows has been shattered. To those who are still reading it, thank you.   
Love,  
Moony  
Alone At Last  
Part 3  
By Moony  
Quatre smiled at Dorothy from across the table. She returned it. They clasped hands across the table. It was beautiful and Relena knew it. She didn't know if that was what she really wanted anymore. Maybe that was for other people. She looked to the other side of the table. Duo and Hilde were laughing at something. She could see the love in both their eyes. She smiled. She had done this. She had brought these broken hearts together to mend into one with each other. She didn't want that for herself. She wanted a heart of her own, back where it belonged. In her grasp. Not in another's hand to do with what they will. Relena suddenly felt a warm feeling come over her. She looked out the window and saw the stars. They seemed so different here on this island. They were beautiful.   
"I'm going to go for a walk," Relena suddenly announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She smiled. "I want to see the beach here." Quatre was about to protest when Dorothy put her hand on Quatre's arm. Relena left the room.  
  
Relena's sandals were left on the porch. Her feet seemed to melt into the sand with every step she took. She looked out at the waves. It was a beautiful sight to behold. She could see the last rays of the sun fizzling away as it disappeared under the ocean's surface.  
"Relena," a voice cried. Relena turned and saw Jeremiah. He ran up to her and stopped in front of her.  
"Hello Jeremiah," Relena smiled. Jeremiah turned to the ocean.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he sighed. Relena gazed with him.  
"Yes, a vision," she replied. They were silent for a moment, but neither felt uneasy with the silence.   
"Relena, I know it's none of my business and you don't he to tell me, but something is wrong with you. I can see it in your eyes. Could you tell me?" Jeremiah requested. Relena was silent. She was aware that her sadness was written on her face, but she was surprised at his openness and concern.  
"I suppose I really should tell some one the whole thing," Relena said finally. "Are you sure you're up to it? It's rather long and pitiful." Jeremiah just smiled, but Relena didn't see. Her eyes remained on the ocean.  
"As long as you don't recite it in the 'diplomatic' form," Jeremiah joked. Relena grinned slightly then looked at Jeremiah.  
"It's a deal," she assured.   
"Well, lets go find a quiet place." Jeremiah and Relena walked to an all night diner farther up the beach.  
  
Relena told Jeremiah everything. She left out no details. She told him every feeling she had at every moment, from the day she met Heero until the day she came to the island.   
"I watched people around me fall in love together and live happily ever after," Relena sighed as tears gently flowed down her face. "I even set up a few of them. I wondered when Heero would come and save me... he never did, but," She sighed and leaned back wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "I kept my hopes up. I was sure, so sure he would come. I don't know why I did, love does strange things to people."   
Throughout her whole speech tears would come and go. Relena sometimes would pause to regain herself before beginning again. Jeremiah was patent and listened calmly. After she had concluded Jeremiah had come to a conclusion as well.  
"It seems to me, Relena, as if you were leaning on Heero for strength. Like whenever you didn't know what to do or say, you though of him, but he was never 'really' there. You fought you greatest battles alone, Relena," Jeremiah said with a serious look on his face. "Just because you thought of this guy doesn't mean he gave you the strength. You had it inside of you the whole time not with his help or anyone else's, just yours." Relena just stared at him, utterly shocked. No one had ever said that, but somehow she knew it was true. Suddenly Jeremiah's features lightened. "What do you like to do Relena? What's fun to you?"  
"Fun?" Relena whispered meekly.  
"Yeah, like a hobby or something," Jeremiah explained.  
"I don't have one," Relena replied after thinking for a long time.  
"Well, that the first thing we have to do," Jeremiah said thoughtfully. "Second we'll have to show you that you can do things with your own strength," he paused. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Jeremiah, I..." Relena begged. She didn't want to go on a date with him. If this had been just about have him ask her again, she would be even more up set.  
"No!" Jeremiah cried, then laughed. "This is for you! I promise I am not asking you on a date!" Relena let out a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry," She muttered. Jeremiah nodded.   
"So do you?" he said finally.  
"No, what did you have in mind?"  
"You'll see. Meet me here at ten tomorrow morning." Jeremiah stood up. "See you then, Relena."   
Soon after he left Relena did the same.  
  
Relena was out of bed by nine. She was dressed and ready for a day of unknown adventures. She stuffed a beach bag with towels, sunscreen, a bathing suit, and some small snacks. She was sure she had plenty of money. As she was heading out Hilde leaned up in her bed groggily.  
"Relena?" she said in a scratchy voice. Relena, who had her hand on the door handle looked back at her friend.   
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Where are you going?" Hilde questioned.  
"Out. Go back to sleep," Relena ordered softly, so she wouldn't wake Dorothy, who was asleep in the third bed in the room. Hilde nodded and lied back down.   
'They had a long night,' Relena thought with a smile. 'And I have a long day.'   
  
  
Jeremiah saw Relena coming through the door. He stood up. He was wearing long shorts and a Hawaiian T-shirt. His hair was tossed, but from what Relena could tell he had tried to comb it. He smiled at her.   
"Is what I'm wearing okay? I brought my bathing suit, just in case," Relena explained. She was wearing some shorts that came to the middle of her thighs and a white T-shirt.  
"You look fine and I'm glad you brought your bathing suit. You're going to need it," Jeremiah smiled. "Now lets go. I have something really fun planned." Relena nodded and they walked out of the diner.   
  
"Jeremiah, I don't think I can do this," Relena said with a squeak in her voice as a man strapped a parachute around her.   
"Don't worry. It's really fun. You just saw me up there. Parasailing is a wonderful rush. It feels just like you're flying. Trust me, you'll love it," Jeremiah smiled.  
"Yeah, man. 'Tis perfectly safe," the man helping them said with a think Jamaican accent. Relena smiled unevenly. She couldn't believe how scared she was. "Well," the parasailing instructor said. "'Tis all set. Remember what I told ya now." Relena nodded.   
"And remember what I told you," Jeremiah smiled. "Your strength, your power. You are strong enough!" Relena looked at him pleadingly.   
"Jeremiah, I don't think I can," Relena whispered.  
"Don't think. You do that too much. Just do," Jeremiah said strongly and stepped away from her. "Don't forget what the instructor said. You'll be fine." Relena gripped the straps. The boat began moving and she began lifting off the ground.  
"I'm strong enough, I'm strong enough," she repeated to herself as she got farther and farther way from the earth. Suddenly she felt wonderful. She looked around and she could see for miles. It was beautiful. She could see some parts of the ocean all the way down to the bottom. The wind blew wildly in her hair. She began laughing. It was true and genuine. Suddenly she began to descend and she knew the ride was over. She reached the boat and Jeremiah's smiling face.   
"How was it?" he asked, but by the glow on her face he already knew the answer.  
"It was incredible!" Relena cried as the instructor unstrapped her. She leaped up out of the seat she had been sitting on for the ride. "It was so exhilarating! I've never felt anything so wonderful!"  
"I knew you would like it. And we've just begun. Next we're going to go snorkeling," Jeremiah informed her. Relena's eyes lit up.   
"I've never done that before!" she cried enthusiastically. Once the boat reached the dock and Jeremiah paid for the parasailing ride, Relena nearly pulled him to the next boat where they would go snorkeling.   
The day was filled adventure. After two hours of snorkeling, Jeremiah took Relena water skiing, which after many tries Relena got the hang of. Then they went sea doing. The day flew by and Relena couldn't remember having so much fun. The day ended with Jeremiah and Relena sitting at an outside café watching the sun go down on a deserted beach. Relena was laughing at one of Jeremiah's stories of his island adventures. After their laughter had subsided Relena became serious.   
"Thank you, Jeremiah," she said. "You really made this day wonderful for me. I really needed it."  
"No problem, Relena. I'm just glad to see you smiling for real," Jeremiah replied. Relena looked out at the ocean.   
"I don't want to go back," she sighed. She looked at him. "To work that is."  
"Then don't. You're rich and peace has been permanently planted in Earth and the colonies. I don't think they need you anymore and if they did you would just give a speech and everything would be okay again," Jeremiah said. Relena gave him a shocked look.  
"What would I do? I don't know how to do anything else!" she cried.  
"Well," Jeremiah leaned back in his seat and grinned. "Since you're changing everything else in your life, why don't you change your job. Do you have a talent, other than speaking publicly that you enjoy?" Relena thought for a moment.  
"I like gardening," she replied.   
"Then there you go!" Jeremiah laughed. "Take that up. It's a hobby and job in one. Start a business in what is it called? The Sank kingdom? I know you mansion has a huge garden. How about you take out a little part for yourself? So you can work on it there. Get some books and read up on it. You know you could really go with it."  
"Yeah," Relena said with a smile. "I could." Her eyes lit up and Jeremiah could only smile at her. She was much more beautiful when her whole essence was glowing with life and happiness.   
"We better get going," Jeremiah said. "Do you want to do something tomorrow too? There's still so much stuff we could do on this island."  
"I wanted to be with my friends tomorrow. I think I need to spend some quality time with them. I haven't in so long and they've been so good and kind to me," Relena explained.  
"I understand and I think it's a very good idea, but I still want to see you again," Jeremiah said.  
"I want to see you again too, Jeremiah. I want everyone to meet you. Do you have a phone number I could reach you at?" Relena asked.  
"Don't worry about it, Relena. I'll find you," Jeremiah smiled. "I'll let you walk home on your own. You're safe on this island." He stood up and threw some money on the table. "Thanks for a wonderful day, Relena. I look forward to seeing you again. You're a wonderful friend." He left. Relena sat at the table completely happy. She suddenly realized she hadn't thought of Heero all day. She rested her head in the basket she had made with her hands. She smiled out into the ocean.   
'I have so much I can do,' she thought. 'and I don't need Heero to fulfill them. Maybe that's why all this happened. So I could learn how to stand on my own, but I still have a long way to go.'   
  
Relena walked into her hotel room and found all four of her friends sitting with solemn looks on their faces. They looked up at her. Duo leaped up.  
"Where have you been?" he cried, very angry. Relena smiled at him.   
"I had an adventure," she grinned. She walked over and hugged Duo. "You're such a wonderful friend, Duo. Thanks for being here for me." She looked up at Duo. He had a sheepish look on his face. It made her want to laugh. She turned to Dorothy. She walked over and took her friend's hands. "Dorothy, I am so sorry for being so cold to you. It was wrong of me and I know it was all because you love me. Thank you." Dorothy was speechless. Relena then looked at Hilde and Quatre. She clasped her hands in front of her face and smiled at them. "Thank all of you. Tomorrow I want us to have a wonderfully fun day, but I am totally famished. I'm sure I have a horrible sunburn," she laughed suddenly. "You all better get to bed soon. I'm getting you all up bright and early for our little outing tomorrow! Good night." She walked out of the room and into the back bedroom area, leaving Duo with his mouth wide open. Hilde totally baffled. Quatre unaware of anything that happened and Dorothy smiling like a child.  
"She did it," Dorothy whispered. The other three looked over at her.  
"Did what?" Duo finally asked.  
"She's living again, she's living!" Dorothy laughed. She leaped up. "Oh don't you understand? I don't know who or what did this to her, but who ever did this I am eternally grateful to."   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

***NOTE***   
Well, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!! There are only a few chapters left and then I'm finished. I hope you like it so far!  
Love,  
Moony  
  
  
  
Alone At Last  
Part 4  
By Moony  
"Do you have the basket?" Quatre asked.   
"Check," Duo said and lifted it up for Quatre to see. Quatre nodded. He turned to Hilde.  
"Sun block and towels?" he asked. Hilde nodded.  
"It's taken care of," she assured him. Quatre smiled. He turned and looked at Relena and Dorothy who were talking. Relena had a stupid grin on her face and Quatre caught Dorothy just in time to see her mouth wide open with shock and her hand covering it. Relena stood and helped Dorothy up. It was apparent Dorothy was in shock.   
"Are you ready?" Quatre asked the two. Relena smiled and nodded; Dorothy nodded just slightly. "Good, Then lets get going." Relena was the first out the door. Dorothy grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled him behind everyone else.  
"Do you know what's she's going to do when we get back?" Dorothy asked Quatre. He shook his head. "She's going to quit her job and take up gardening!" Quatre's mouth dropped.  
"You're kidding. She's not going to be the Vice-foreign minister anymore!" he yelped.  
"Yes! She says since she's changing everything else in her life, why not change her occupation!" Dorothy explained. "This may be good for her to do something like that. I want to know, though, who has been putting these thoughts into her head."   
"So do I," Quatre agreed.  
"Come on slow pokes!" Relena cried and stuck head back in the room. "We're waiting for you in the car. Well, I am anyway. Duo and Hilde have, er, found their own entertainment," Relena grinned then began laughing. Quatre chuckled a little and Dorothy smiled.  
"Yes, then we better end that!" Dorothy cried and put her arm in Quatre's "Lets go."  
  
Dorothy sat sun bathing, Duo was playing with Hilde in the waves, and Quatre, with Relena, were recreating the Sank kingdom out of sand. Quatre leaned back on his haunches and admired their masterpiece. Relena looked at it skeptically.   
"Well, it's not perfect, but I think we did pretty good," she said finally and looked up at Quatre. He grinned and nodded. Suddenly instead of the Sank Kingdom they saw flying sand and big feet.   
"Hey!" Duo cried and stepped through the kingdom.   
"DUO!" Relena and Quatre yelled in unison. He looked down to see what he did.  
"Opps," he said with a grin. "I'm sorry."  
"Sure you are," Relena rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand full of sand. She tossed it at Duo, who was wet. It hit his stomach and stuck.   
"Okay this is war!" Duo cried and grabbed a piece of what was left of the Sank Kingdom and dropped it in Relena's head. She shrieked loudly and leaped up. The two began throwing sand at each other wildly. Quatre was caught in the middle and was soon too throwing sand. Hilde watched for a moment, then Relena noticed her. She threw some at Hilde and soon enough Hilde was involved. Suddenly Quatre stopped throwing sand and motioned for everyone else to stop. He pointed quietly at Dorothy, who was unaware of the whole thing. Everyone got the idea and a hand full of sand. They sneaked up on Dorothy.   
Dorothy slept peacefully, dreaming of all the wonderful things she and Quatre had planned when they returned when she felt something land on her stomach. She opened her eyes and found everyone around her with something in their hands. The sun was blurring her eyes. By the time she figured it out the sand was all over her. She leaped up too and all five of them had a long sand fight.   
After it was over everyone sat together across the beach, each covered in sand and watched the sun set. Hilde was asleep in Duo's lap, while he ate the last sandwich that had been packed. Quatre had his arm wrapped around Dorothy and her head was resting on his shoulder. Relena sat Indian style with her elbows resting on her knees, her hands woven into a perfect basket to hold her chin. She was smiling contently. Life seemed perfect and wonderful.   
'This,' she decided. 'Is what life is supposed to be.' She moved her position so she was holding her legs against her chest and her head on her knees. Her eyes became heavy, again a day had passed and her thoughts had not lingered to her lost love, instead now, she thought of Jeremiah. What a wonderful friend he was. Relena still wondered what he meant by saying '"I'll find you". She couldn't believe her luck in meeting him. He was different from any other person she had ever met. He forced her to do and think things about herself she had never considered and now she was happier with herself than she had ever been in her life. She opened her tired eyes and looked over at her friends. They were standing up. Quatre came over to her and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up.   
"We only have two more days here," Hilde sighed.   
"What?" Relena cried. Had the week gone by so fast? Everyone was startled by the shock and the wavering fear in her voice.  
"Yeah Relena, we leave on the cruse ship Friday," Duo explained. Relena's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She turned her head up to the sky, trying to keep them from over flowing.   
'I won't cry,' Relena thought. 'I AM strong enough.' The threat of tears stopped and Relena looked back at her friends. They were watching her, confused.  
"I don't want to leave," Relena explained with a light smile. "I've met some body." Again everyone looked at her in shock. "And I've fallen in love with this island. I don't think I've ever been in such a wonderful place. I just wish I could stay here a little longer."  
"You met some one else this quickly?" Hilde cried in disbelief.   
"Oh, it's not like that. We're friends. He's a wonderful person. I'm going to have him meet all of you tomorrow. You'll see then. He's the one who helped me and told me what I should have heard and known so many years ago."   
"Well, Relena," Quatre said, since he knew no one else knew what to say. "If you like him that's enough for us to like him too." She smiled at him.  
"I'm glad," she smiled. "Now lets get back. I think we all have to make a trip through the shower."   
"I don't know how I'm going to explain the sand in the rental van to the rental car agency," Dorothy sighed then laughed. "All well, it doesn't matter we're on vacation."  
Quatre laughed with her and put his arm around her waist.   
"How about I join you in the shower?" Quatre offered silently in Dorothy's ear. She grinned.  
"We'll see," she replied. Duo was holding Hilde in his arms. She was falling asleep again. They reached the van and Relena drove, while Dorothy and Quatre sat in the very back of the van. Hilde and Duo were asleep, holding each other, in the middle area of the vehicle. Relena glanced at the passenger seat beside her. She wished Jeremiah was sitting in it, but it wasn't too important. She had a wonderful day with her friends and she was starting to understand what she really wanted from life. Tomorrow she would see Jeremiah some how another and so would her friends. She hoped they would like him just as much as she did.  
'What am I worrying about?' Relena laughed at herself. 'Why wouldn't they like him? There's no way you can't like him.' She grinned. 'There's just no way anyone couldn't love Jeremiah.'   
  
Heero leaned up out of bed. Morning had come and with that the life he had chosen. Today he would be assigned a new job from the Preventers. He wasn't really sure what. No one there really had much to do anymore. He quickly got dressed and left before his wife or child stirred.   
"What do you need, Sally?" Heero asked when he reached her desk.  
"We've got a little job for you Heero. The rest of us are up to our necks in work here, so we need you to find out all you can on a," Sally explained and held up a paper. She looked at it. "Jeremiah Leshem. He's on the island of New Providence in the Bahamas. He's lives in the capital, Nassau. Again, find out all that you can. I want to know his whole history, every little detail."  
"That's the island Relena's on," Heero whispered and took the paper Sally was handing to him. "Why do you need to do this?"  
"I have my reasons. We have people down there watching Miss Relena. He's been with her often and I just want to make sure that she's safe with him," Sally explained. "That doesn't bother you does it? Would you rather me give this job to some one else?"  
"No," Heero said sternly. "I'll do it."  
"Good."  
  



End file.
